


Birthday Interrogation

by RoseHarperMaxwell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Birthday Smut, Biting, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Married Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Smoking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell
Summary: Summary: It’s Hermione’s birthday, and she has only one experiential wish on her list. Draco will do anything for her, but he needs some help from their friends.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150
Collections: Fuck Around 'n Find Out





	Birthday Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtymudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/gifts).



> Author’s Notes: Ah, Sara, I’m so happy to welcome you to 22! I forget sometimes that you’re at such a fun age. I’m so glad to be playing in this fandom with you, and reading your lovely work. Please enjoy this shameless, somewhat hasty gift. I tried to hit on some of your own wishlist. 😏 Have a wonderful birthday! 💚
> 
> Thank you to Shamione for setting up this fun collection, and taking a peek at a first draft for me. 💚
> 
> *Please mind the tags. There is no actual noncon/dubcon, but this work contains dubcon fantasy fulfillment.

Draco clutched the parchment Hermione had handed him, re-reading the first line. It was the birthday wishlist he'd requested, but it had only one item on it.

One very kinky item. And copious notes.

He lowered her list, glancing up at her over the rims of his reading glasses. “When I asked you what you wanted for your birthday, this wasn’t what I expected.”

“When someone has everything they need, it’s recommended to give experiences rather than material items.” Hermione’s cheeks flushed, but her eyes were bright and her voice didn’t waver. “I have everything I need.”

Draco pushed his glasses up enough to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Did you have anyone in particular in mind?”

“Keep reading. It’s all in the notes.”

Hermione felt she communicated best in writing, and Draco often received memo-like directives affixed to various surfaces around the flat. Step-by-step instructions for how to pick up a few items at the grocery store tacked to the door, a reminder of potions running low stuck to the bathroom mirror, a recipe with handwritten annotations on the counter so he could prepare her favorite dessert the way she liked. He found it endearing, and never forgot anything when she spelled it out for him. But he’d never needed directions for anything like this.

He read on. “Theo, Blaise, and—” Draco’s eyes shot up to hers again. “Really?”

She nodded, biting the inside of her lower lip. “Keep going.”

Draco skimmed the rest of the notes. No one else was to touch her, which was good. That wasn’t something he had any interest in. But he could get behind putting on a show for some friends. The more he thought about it and the further down the page he read, the better it sounded. The _hotter_ it sounded.

He adjusted himself, not bothering to be discreet. “Anything for you on your day, darling.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Hermione's lip-chewing intensified, and she stilled his wrist before he set the list aside. “Flip it over.”

Draco turned the page with trepidation to find a single sentence, but a massive ask. As an enlightened adult with many regrets, something that would have been natural in his youth felt impossible to say now.

“Hermione…” He didn’t know where to start. “I can’t call you that.”

“You can because I’m asking you to,” she said, snuggling into his side. “I know you would never, normally. That’s what makes it taboo.”

Draco heaved a sigh and pulled her closer. There was little she could ask for that he wouldn’t try to give her. “I’ll think about it for another time.” He set her list aside. “You can have...that word, or Potter, but not both. And without Potter, you need a change in location.”

* * *

“Robards would come out of retirement to fire me for something like this,” said Harry. “It’s an abuse of power.”

He’d agreed to accommodate Hermione’s birthday request, with evident misgivings. He sat on the edge of his seat, elbows propped on his knees, focusing on the glass of firewhisky he clutched.

Theo and Blaise lounged in their own comfortable red chairs on either side of him, drinks in hand.

“He’d likely conjure himself chair and join you, mate.” Blaise lit a cigar and passed it to Harry.

“If Granger's fine with it, it's probably not the worst abuse of power,” said Theo. “And she looks pretty fine with it to me.”

On the other side of the glass, it was true that Hermione looked calm. Shocking, given that she was flat on her back across the interrogation table, wearing nothing but a black bra and knickers. 

Draco had assured Harry that he'd apply the strongest cushioning and warming charms. _“Please, Potter,”_ he’d scoffed. _“Like I wouldn’t take exquisite care with my wife.”_

The only possible betrayal of nerves was the rote pattern her fingertips traced over the grain of the table as she stared at the ceiling. The hint of a smile on her face suggested anticipation rather than anxiety. But given that Harry could hardly look at her, the skilled read of body language he often relied on in this room went to waste.

* * *

Draco entered the interrogation room in full Auror robes. The metallic scrape of the lone chair dragging across the floor fed through to the observation room, sharp and clear.

“Hello, Ms. Granger.” He pulled a cigarette case from an interior robe pocket, lighting one wandlessly before tucking the case away. He'd given countless interviews at this table, and settled into the chair with practiced ease.

“You’ve gotten yourself into a very vulnerable position this evening, haven't you? I’m afraid you’ll have to answer some questions." Draco leaned forward in his chair, a lazy exhale adding to the haze that drifted upward. "I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that this will be much easier if you’re cooperative.”

Hermione bit her lip and gave a small nod. “Yes, Auror Malfoy. I understand.”

“Excellent. I assumed you did, given your...offer.” Smoke caressed her as he gestured vaguely over her exposed skin. “Let’s start by getting a bit more comfortable then, shall we?” Draco stood, vanishing the remainder of his cigarette—as well as her lacy knickers—with a single motion of his fingers.

She gasped, releasing a shaky breath. Draco looked her over as he began the arduous process of unbuttoning his robes.

“You’re very bright, Ms. Granger, so let’s not waste our time here. We both know you’ve done something wrong. In fact, you’ve been quite naughty, haven’t you?”

He draped his robes over the back of the chair, and sent his cufflinks zooming into a pocket hidden within. “But I could be persuaded to look the other way, if you feel like making it worth my while. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” The shiver that coursed through Hermione’s body was visible. Her eyes followed the precise folding-back of sleeves and untucking of his shirt, and she licked her lips before nodding. “I'd hate to be in trouble. I’ll do anything you like.”

“Brilliant.” Draco smiled at her, a feral grin as he moved to the head of the table. “You’re as shrewd as you are lovely, my dear. Slide down to the end here, won’t you? Yes, just like that.”

He bent to gather her hair from beneath her shoulders, letting it spill over the edge toward the ground. 

“Tilt your head back, love. That's a girl. I see no reason we can’t both enjoy this, but I think we’ll start with me.”

* * *

“Does she even like that?” Harry raised his glass to his lips with trembling fingers, nearly spilling it. “She can’t possibly be enjoying herself.”

Blaise scoffed at his concern. “Does it sound like he’s hurting her, Potter?”

“Yeah, a bit!” Harry nodded toward the window. “Listen to that! Merlin, look at her throat. Jesus.” He yanked off his glasses to swipe a palm down his face. He stared at them for a moment, as if deciding whether he should leave them off.

Theo placed a steadying hand on Harry’s shoulder, reaching to select his own cigar. “Relax, Potter. If she knocks on the table he’ll stop immediately. Everything going on in there is at Granger’s request.”

As if on cue, they watched Draco draw back to let Hermione catch her breath. Her hands clutched at her lace-clad breasts, and her voice—raspy and gasping for air—filtered through. “Please, sir. Don’t stop.”

Blaise threw his head back in laughter at the look on Harry’s face. "Your best friend's a little kinky, Potter. Nothing wrong with that. Startled Draco a bit at first, too. Not that he’d admit it."

They watched Draco, thrusting deep as his fingers twisted into her curls. The choked sounds that filled the silence were ones of obvious pleasure, not distress. Harry covered his mouth with a hand, mollified enough to watch without comment.

Draco pushed his cock in and stilled. He cradled the sides of Hermione’s face until she swallowed around him, tears trickling down her temples and into her curls.

“Merlin,” said Harry, shoving his fingers through his hair. “Whose birthday is it, anyway?”

* * *

“Good girl,” Draco said. “You took that _very_ well.” He withdrew from her mouth, running a thumb across her swollen lips with one hand and stroking himself with the other. “It’s not your first time taking a cock down your throat, is it?”

She shook her head, chest heaving as she sucked in oxygen. 

“No, I thought not.” Draco rounded to the opposite side of the table and tugged behind her knees to pull her within reach. “What about this?” he asked. “This won't be the first time anyone's touched you like this either, will it?”

“No, sir.”

“Honesty. I like that about you, Ms. Granger.” He summoned the chair, seating himself between her legs. Then he propped an elbow on the armrest, fingers pressed against his cheek as he evaluated her.

“Can you spread yourself open for me?” 

She hesitated, hands twitching at her sides; she couldn’t see him well without lifting her head. “...Sir?” 

“Use your fingers. Not to please yourself, just to show me."

One hand ventured between her thighs, slipping into her folds. She allowed herself two strokes, up and down, before spreading her fingers to hold herself open to his gaze.

"You're dripping, Ms. Granger. Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she whispered, eyelids closing. Her fingers crept higher, and he stilled them with a tap to her wrist.

"Surely you don't think you’re allowed to make yourself come?" His tone was warm, but laced with mockery. "Clean your fingers."

She sucked them deep between swollen lips, until he released his jaw and asked, "Would you like me to touch you?”

Her hand dropped back to her side. “Yes, please.”

Draco leaned forward in his chair, pulling her closer. "With my fingers?" he asked, brushing his thumb across her clit, "or my mouth?"

A single swipe of his tongue up the length of her cunt sent a jolt through her body. 

"Mouth. Please."

Aurors had undoubtedly resorted to physical tactics in this room before, but likely never torture of this nature. He sucked and kissed, drawing flesh between his teeth until her back arched off the table. “Please, sir,” she begged. “Please.”

“Please, what?” He bit the inside of one thigh and then the other, hard enough to leave the indentation of his teeth and make her fingers claw at the table. The sounds she made would have drawn attention during business hours, privacy-insulated walls be damned. 

“You’re not exactly in a position to be making demands. But you've been cooperative, so I’ll entertain a request. What is it you want?”

“Higher. Please lick my clit,” she panted. “Please let me come, Auror Malfoy.”

“No.” Draco pushed his chair back. “It wouldn't do for you to come before me. Not when I’m doing you a favor.” He tapped her clit with two fingers. “This would taste even better dripping with my come.”

Hesitation passed across her face. “I’m—I’m not sure—”

“Not sure about what, love?”

“It's just—big.”

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t worry about that.” He chuckled as he slid two fingers into her, drawing a whimper by adding a third. “You'd be surprised at what you can accommodate with a little motivation."

Hermione's breath came ragged. She watched as he rose from his chair, curling his slickened fingers into a fist to stroke himself.

"You are properly motivated, aren't you?" His gaze flickered over her hands.

Her eyes measured the length and girth fucking into his fist. She relaxed her fingers against the cushioned surface. “Yes. I am.”

“Good girl.” He entered her with one slow push, grasping the edge of the table as he stretched her, making her breath catch.

“Not a bad deal, is it, darling? Open your mouth and spread your legs, and get away with it with no consequences. Reputation intact.”

He withdrew in an unhurried drag, before sinking into her again.

"Did you know I was working tonight, Ms. Granger? Because for someone so _clever"_ —his hips snapped hard enough to make her slide, and his grip shifted to her waist—"it almost seems like you wanted to get caught."

Hermione's hands scrabbled for purchase as she nodded. Pants and whines almost drowned out her response, but she managed. "I—yes, Merlin. I wanted to."

"I thought so. You can touch yourself, love. Pinch your nipples.” He tugged the cups of her bra down for her. 

“You have so many sweet spots, don't you? Enough to go around, if I liked sharing. They can look,” he growled, flashing a wink at the glass as if he could see through it, “but _I'm_ the only one who gets to touch you.”

Draco circled the pad of a thumb over her clit and through her slick, and she keened when he pressed it against her arsehole. “Touch you anywhere I want, right, sweetheart?”

“Yes. Anywhere.”

His head fell back with a groan, loosened collar exposing a pale stretch of neck and clavicle. 

"Where should I come, Ms. Granger? I'd come inside your sweet cunt if I could." He pulled all the way out, watching his cock slide back in. His restraint was waning. "I could get into trouble for that sort of thing."

She whimpered and reached for her clit, but he batted her hand away. Her eyes were wide, chest heaving, hair spread in tangles across the table. She looked desperate for release. 

"I won't tell anyone." 

“Look at yourself. Look.” Draco waited for her to turn her head, staring into the reflective coating on the glass. “You look well-fucked, sweetheart. They're watching you. Head Auror Potter's seeing you like this. Hearing you beg for it. You like that, don't you, darling?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I like him seeing me like this.”

* * *

“Fuck,” said Harry, peering between the fingers of the hand covering his face. “What the fuck.”

He'd just settled into a shame-tinged appreciation of the sight before him, and then Draco had to drag him into it. 

Theo swirled the last of his firewhisky. "Stiff upper lip, Head Auror Potter."

“This is like watching my fit sister get fucked by her arsehole boyfriend. Who just _has_ to have a prick as massive as he is.” He dropped his hand with a sigh. “This is a lot. A lot going on. It's very confusing.”

“Right,” said Blaise, breathing heavily. “It _is_ a lot. There should be more celebrating and less complaining.” 

Harry looked to his right, discovering that at some point, Blaise had engaged himself in a leisurely wank in the darkened room. 

His vision shifted back to the sight through the glass. Hermione was now plucking at both nipples as the sounds of Draco’s impending orgasm filled the room. 

Harry angled left, toward Theo. “What is happening right now? Why am I _here_ for this?”

“Because Hermione trusts you to help her fulfill her fantasy of being watched. Doesn’t hurt that you have the highest DMLE access, either.” Theo shrugged, dropping his glass next to Harry’s. The green eyes following the last swallows of firewhisky down his throat hadn't escaped his notice. 

“Tell you what, Potter. We could celebrate Granger’s birthday here,” he leaned forward to take in Blaise’s unabashed wanking. “Or I could use an Auror escort to make sure I get home safe this evening. I’d be glad to offer you a nightcap for your trouble.”

“Oh,” Harry said. He sounded dazed, despite having nursed a single drink that was still half-full when he'd abandoned it. “Well, of course. I can see to it that you get home okay.”

Theo vanished his cigar with a smile. “I'm ready when you are.”

* * *

On the other side of the glass, Draco ran his fingers through his hair, facade starting to slip as he fastened his trousers.

“Look at you, sweetheart.” He pushed come back into her with two fingers. “Do you want a taste, darling? Taste, and then I’ll clean you up.”

She sucked at his offered fingers, holding his wrist when he tried to pull back. “Wait, Draco. Please."

He kissed her, long and thorough, before summoning his chair again. The control from the beginning of the night was gone, and he dropped into it this time, loose and generous.

“Are you ready to come, Hermione? You’ve put on quite a show. You deserve it.” He lapped at her all over, hardly teasing anymore. She was so worked up that a handful of targeted licks delivered at a practice-honed pressure was all it took for her to fall apart.

Draco pulled her into his arms, wrapping her in his Auror robes and settling her in his lap. He had no way of knowing if they still had an audience, but she was his sole focus as she came down from her high. 

Hermione smiled up at him, bliss and exhaustion softening her features. “Thank you, Draco. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too, darling. Happy birthday,” he said. “Let’s get you home for a cupcake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I reblog things on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/roseharpermaxwell) sometimes 💚


End file.
